


16 candles art

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Vampires, a little less sixteen candles a little more touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <b>angelsandkings</b> flashbang challenge: <a href="http://angelsandkings.dreamwidth.org/28216.html">secrets and lies</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	16 candles art

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on lj here](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/3080.html)

[](http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/3931/16candles2.png)  



End file.
